Un cambio para el Familia Uzumaki
by Zuikaku
Summary: El dolor, la traición, y un futuro con larga data del cual depender, un túnel al parecer muy largo, el cual deberán cruzar. Mal resumen a ver que sale…
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

**Titulo: Un cambio para el Familia Uzumaki**

Summary:

El dolor, la traición, y un futuro con larga data del cual depender, un túnel al parecer muy largo, el cual deberán cruzar. Mal resumen a ver que sale…

Genero: Aventura & Romance-Mundo alternativo

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me corresponden, solo el concepto imaginario que como fan de la serie le doy a través de este escrito. La serie Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto y a los editores.

Parejas:

AsuKushi (Asuma Sarutobi-Kushina Uzumaki)

MinaKure (Minato Uzumaki-Kurenai Yuhi)

JirHana (Jiraiya Uzumaki-Hana Inuzuka)

Leve NaruMiko (Naruto Uzumaki-Mikoto Uchiha) y otras parejas

Estilo normal o pov: palabra normal

Estilo en MAYÚSCULA: gritando o expresando una emoción

Estilo en _cursiva_: pensamientos

Estilo en _**cursiva y negrita:**_ Entidad sobrenatural (Dioses, demonios o de otra índole)

Prologo

Como se ve, al principio se ven unos cuantos cambios a la hora asignar los nombres a los personajes, con lo cual generara que puedan ser un poco Occ, pero se ira mostrando a medida que avance la historia y en especial a la hora de la unión de las parejas, aunque puede parecer un poco crack y/o apresurado( o mucho), pues denle una oportunidad a ver como sale; como ya mencione al principio es un mundo alterno pero se mezclara con elementos del manga al principio y por momentos se mostrara como en flashback o como anexos y omakes, bueno veamos a ver que salen y no dejen de dar Reviews, las criticas constructivas ayudan después de todo este es mi primer fanfic y gracias a todos los que lean esto y colaboren de forma directa o indirecta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

Summary:

El dolor, la traición, y un futuro con larga data del cual depender, un túnel al parecer muy largo, el cual deberán cruzar. Mal resumen a ver que sale…

Genero: Aventura & Romance-Mundo alternativo

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me corresponden, solo el concepto imaginario que como fan de la serie le doy a través de este escrito. La serie Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto y a los editores.

Estilo normal o pov: palabra normal

Estilo en MAYÚSCULA: gritando o expresando una emoción

Estilo en _cursiva_: pensamientos

Estilo en _**cursiva y negrita:**_ Entidad sobrenatural (Dioses, demonios o de otra índole)

Un pequeño rubio de ojos azules, vestido de un naranja chillón -que le decía a todo el mundo aquí estoy, mátenme-, corría a toda velocidad, para llegar a la frontera entre el país del fuego y el del arroz, ya que esta barrera imaginaria, era lo único que se interponía entre la victoria y el fracaso, entre la esperanza y la angustia y el dolor; el nombre de esta persona no era nada mas ni nada menos que el de Naruto Uzumaki, gennin de Konohagakure no sato, el ninja mas escandaloso, "feliz", hiperactivo y cabeza hueca, que no se veía desde la época de la habanera sangrienta(ya saben de quien hablo), el motivo de su escabrosa carrera si era nada y nada menos que detener a su "mejor amigo" de que cometiera una locura ( y dicen que el loco es el), evitar que el "secuestro" se llevara a cabo a cabalidad como lo tenia estipulado el sannin serpiente y traidor Orochimaru; para ello con anterioridad había enviado a su elite para cumplir tan honrosa misión, que era de salvar a su nuevo cuerpo de tal horroroso hueco el cual era la aldea de la hoja, y amablemente ayudarle a cumplir su tan prístino objetivo el cual era dar a ver los errores que había llevado el hijo prodigo de la mejor familia del mundo ninja, los Uchihas-por favor véase y nótese el sarcasmo en mis ultimas palabras-jajajaja- lo siento, bueno volviendo a la historia…para no permitir aquello la Hokage recién posesionada Senju Tsunade-Hime, había dado a un grupo de gennin, junto a su líder un chunnin recién ascendido, tal labor, y para completar el macabro circulo, tenia la presión de una promesa que nunca se debió hacer, pero que nadie noto el enorme daño que ya estaba llevando a cabo tales palabras

Flashback

Sakura: _por favor naruto esto es lo primero, lo único y lo último que te pido, que traigas a sasuke-kun de vuelta_-nunca especifico en que estado-pero en su inconsciente la pelirrosa, previo que seria el rubio, que lo lograría más muerto que vivo, _tal sagrada misión, _y el uchiha regresaba relativamente ileso.

Con poca información Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y naruto salieron a enfrentar su oscuro destino, con las desventuras ya vistas en el manga-no voy a narrar, las peleas son iguales, incluyendo la milagrosa intervención de los amigos de la arena-, -nótese que Gaara, Kankuro y Temari me caen bien, en un futuro fic les daré mas protagonismo-, regresamos a nuestra situación.

Fin del flashback

Cerca a la frontera, sobre el valle del fin se encuentran 2 figuras, un pelinegro y un rubio, le pelinegro de pie sobre la estatua del infame traidor madara uchiha, y Naruto sobre Hashirama el primer hokage, después de unas cuantas palabras que degenero en una escueta conversación, mas unilateral que cualquier otra cosa, se inicio una batalla, que en casos de secuestro no debería ocurrir, pero ya saben como es la vida, -pelea igual que el anime, no la voy a narrar-, degenera en una situación, por un lado esta sasuke activado con el sello de maldición en la segunda etapa, mientras que al otro lado del valle, esta naruto con un brazo roto y la primera cola del Kyubi desplegada, se lanzan uno contra el otro con sus técnicas mas poderosas activadas, el uchiha con su chidori, potenciado por su propio odio, enseñado por el excelente maestro Kakashi(sarcasmo de nuevo), y el Rasengan engrandecido por el chakra del Zorro, en el ultimo momento naruto duda y le baja el poder a su técnica, pero cuando ve el camino trazado por el chidori, en su mente se da cuenta de que el uchiha no retrocede en su ambición de desaparecerlo y entonces decide apuntar al estomago, el rasengan con potencia disminuida, y con un poco de suerte el impacto del Uzumaki sobre el uchiha es un nanosegundo antes que el del contrario, disminuyendo la carga sobre su propio cuerpo de la técnica de rayo, aun así sufre parte de las consecuencias y los 2 son despedidos hacia la dirección contraria a sus anteriores trayectorias, perdiendo la conciencia, aunque naruto es de manera momentánea, ya que con dificultad se levanta, y ve el daño que han ocasionado, aunque también nota, que su objetivo esta cumplido.

Naruto, da una mirada al cielo, sonríe y dice: _sakura-chan, cumplí mi promesa._ Su sonrisa se desvanece, ya que todo volverá a la normalidad siendo el "estorbo del equipo" (según opinión de todos, incluyendo a los de su equipo)-¡HIPÓCRITAS!- viendo tal cosa, toma a su compañero malherido y viendo que el lo intento matar, no puede dejar de pensar, en su equipo que siempre lo ha considerado un 0 a la izquierda, aun con todo lo realizado, y se dispone a emprender el regreso a "casa". En el camino se encuentra con su jefe de equipo-yo nunca he considerado a kakashi como sensei, por que como tal actividad simplemente apesta- bueno sigo…y este de forma perezosa le dice buen trabajo, y se encaminan los 3 juntos rumbo a la aldea.

Nota: No voy a pretender ser anti-sasuke, anti-sakura, anti-kakashi o consejo bashing, pero es que la actitud tomada frente aun traición de esa índole, no debió ser pasada por alto, como se vio en la serie, aun con la intervención, de un idiota rubio y una niña Fan, cada una de las acciones tiene una reacción y posteriormente consecuencias, eso no se vio, así que si ven que no es de su agrado como estoy poniendo a cierto personajes, es por que intento darle algo de sentido común y lógica a la situación planteada. No se enojen por sus personajes favoritos y el trato dado.

Gracias por leer y espero los comentarios y criticas

**Fin del Capitulo 1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

Summary:

El dolor, la traición, y un futuro con larga data del cual depender, un túnel al parecer muy largo, el cual deberán cruzar. Mal resumen a ver que sale…

Genero: Aventura & Romance-Mundo alternativo

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me corresponden, solo el concepto imaginario que como fan de la serie le doy a través de este escrito. La serie Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto y a los editores.

Estilo normal o pov: palabra normal

Estilo en MAYÚSCULA: gritando o expresando una emoción

Estilo en _cursiva_: pensamientos

Estilo en _**cursiva y negrita:**_ Entidad sobrenatural (Dioses, demonios o de otra índole)

* * *

La situación en Konoha era del todo menos tranquila, defección del ultimo uchiha leal y que un grupo de niños, incluido el muy odiado Jinchuriki, vayan a traerlo, no genera el mínimo atisbo de esperanza, es por ello que la hokage tiene a todas las personas disponibles en estado de alerta, y espera que ninjas de rango jounnin y chunnin, con largo tiempo al servicio de la aldea, se dirijan al lugar como respaldo.

El primer disponible, es el jounnin hatake kakashi, el cual al conocer la situación y sus pocos detalles, se dirige a realizar su labor, apoyado por su invocación canina pakkun, para encontrarse a naruto el cual lleva a sus espaldas al renegado, dirigiéndose en dirección contraria, al interceptarlo, solo le dice buen trabajo, y se enrumban en dirección a la aldea, durante el camino, naruto le cuenta en mayor detalle, lo sucedido, solo para ser en parte reprendido por su actuación.

-Kakashi: naruto es muy peligroso usar una técnica de rango A contra un compañero.

Un colérico y exaltado naruto le responde: así como el teme utilizo el chidori eh!…

Perezosamente le responde de manera cínica que…

-Kakashi: sasuke si tiene la responsabilidad de cómo usar la técnica adecuadamente, el practica y la perfecciona, para usarla de la forma eficiente y sin daño colateral; tu por el contrario, la aprendes, quieres utilizarla de forma inmediata, naruto las técnicas debes practicarlas y perfeccionarlas; cuando naruto esta por responderle, un escuadrón medico, los intercepta llevándose al uchiha para atención inmediata, sin prestarle atención al rubio, mientras naruto sigue saltando de rama en rama, aun con las heridas el cansancio extremo a cuestas, cuando llegan a la aldea se encuentran los 2 restantes shinobis con una furica tsunade y una molesta shizune, y el rubio empieza a entrar en pánico al creer que están enojadas con el, pero este sentimiento desaparece, cuando ve el cambio en sus rostros, al ver que llegan con bien, y de inmediato las 2 MEJORES MEDICAS, se ponen a revisar al rubio, y se preocupan, entonces el rubio se alegra que nos es con el la situación, de forma superficial, cuenta los detalles y los eventos, al cual las de médicos empiezan a mirar mal a peligris, el cual se tensa, pero ocultando se nerviosismo, responde que no pensó que necesitaba apoyo medico, por que el venia saltando a buena velocidad y sin dificultad, a lo cual hace aumentar el enojo de la rubia, el cual ya había sido generado por la negligencia del escuadrón medico, haciendo entrar en pánico al hombre mayor, pero le dicen que después hablaran con el, se retiran llevándose al rubio a terminar de curarlo, con el fin de que descanse y se recupere.

5 días después de los eventos un mejor recuperado, y con varios de sus compañeros, ya fuera de peligro producto de las heridas infligidas, decide salir de su cuarto de hospital, y visitar a varios de ellos, le dicen que shikamaru fue dado de alta por que solo tuvo, una fractura del dedo meñique, kiba esta junto a su hermana y su madre, a las cuales saluda y ambas les responde el saludo con una sonrisa y asentimiento, después de una breve conversación y unas cuantas risas dirigidas contra kiba por parte de todos los presentes, naruto se retira, con la promesa de que en un futuro tendrán una batalla y kiba será el que ganara lo que naruto responde con, que siga soñando, a lo que Tsume y Hana, no mas pueden reír a costa del pequeño inuzuka, dejándolo, con mala cara, y murmurando sobre familia desleal, a lo que ellas lo miran como se fueran a terminar lo que empezó Sakon, el de inmediato se calla, para poder decir que era broma y mover sus manos, confirmando tal acción; a lo que

-Tsume y Hana dicen: Mas te vale

Naruto no más puede mirar y reír por el infortunio de su amigo, para irse y seguir viendo sus otros compañeros de misión; después se dirige al cuarto donde descansa, Neji y allí se encuentra el líder del clan, Hiashi, y sus 2 hijas y herederas, una muy sonrojada Hinata, que esta jugando con sus dedos índices(ustedes saben como) y la pequeña Hanabi, que al igual que su padre lo mira sin emociones, a lo que el se impaciente, por lo que lo pone nervioso, y busca preguntar cualquier cosa para salir del paso, como por ejemplo,

-Naruto: ¿como esta neji?, de forma escueta, el mayor le responde, que se encuentra bien-Hiashi no lo odia como los aldeanos, y también ha notado los sentimientos y reacciones de su hija mayor, pero el debe mantener un estatus-, al notar el tenso ambiente (naruto no es tan despistado como parecen o lo hacen ver), sale de la habitación, de la forma mas cortes que puede y se retira rápidamente, para después pasar a la siguiente habitación, en donde se encuentra chouji, el cual esta acompañado por su padre Chouza, acompañados también por shikamaru, estos lo saludan efusivamente y le dan unos snacks de regalo- los Amikichis también me caen bien- (¿como hacen para entrar comida de contrabando?, ni yo que soy el autor se), hablan de nimiedades, hasta que el rubio pregunta…

-Naruto: ¿han visto a sakura-chan? ¿O saben como están el Teme?

Con un suspiro shikamaru habla

-Shikamaru: según se, ella ha estado casi todo el tiempo, en la habitación de sasuke, lo cual esta confirmado por ino, que pasa casi el mismo tiempo al igual que sakura-san.

Con un triste suspiro, naruto habla: eso es de suponerse, bueno ¿y que en cuarto esta?

-Shikamaru: están en la habitación #305

-Naruto: gracias. Se despide de todos ellos, y ellos amablemente le responden la despedida. El cuarto que había quedado en un incomodo silencio es roto por el menor de los Amikichis.

-Chouji. No crees que le debimos decir lo enojadas que están, por como llego sasuke. A lo que el peli-piña responde.

-Shikamaru. Aun cosas en las que no debemos meternos, es muy problemático, y en eso interviene el mayor.

-Chouza: creo que lo mejor, fue el haberle avisado, con el temperamento de esa niña, uff!

-Chouji: yo concuerdo con mi padre.

-Shikamaru: bueno… lo hecho, hecho esta, esperemos que todo salga bien- _por que será que siento que ellos tuvieron la razón, tengo un mal presentimiento_-

A continuación se ve ha a naruto entrar a la habitación ya mencionada, y entra saludando,

-Naruto: hola sakura-chan, hola sasuke-te…, pero no termina la palabra cuando es tirado al piso por una potente bofetada lanzada por la pelirrosa, para cuando naruto reacciona y levanta su cabeza encuentra una horrible expresión, que esta plasmada en la cara de su compañera, y le intenta preguntar el por que de esa acción, sin embargo, sin mediar palabra es interrumpido por el estridente vocablo de aquella furica, persona

-Sakura: eres un ¡baka!, como te atreves a dejar a sasuke-kun de aquella manera, es tu compañero de equipo, eres un inconsciente, un estúpido, claro estas tan humillado por que sasuke-kun es 100 mejor de lo que eres o serás, que buscas cualquier forma para vengarte, pero claro, y lo pero de todo sales, con que dizque voy a cumplir esa promesa, cual promesa, si tu palabra no vale, todo esto se dijo en presencia de ino y kakashi, que no hicieron nada por ayudar al rubio, pero tal extendido desaguisado de frases, sin el mas mínimo, es interrumpido por un rubio casi fuera de sus cabales

-Naruto: como demonio te atreves a decir tal sarta de estupideces, rápidamente es interrumpido por una pelirrosa

Sakura: como estupideces, pero el rubio contraataca

-Naruto: pues lo que escuchas por que, esa promesa estaba basada en palabras vacías y mentiras, por que la misión, no tenia nada que ver, con lo que inicialmente se dijo, dizque secuestrado, se estaba escapando hacia o orochi-teme, el mismo que mato al viejo, pero no te importa nada, y si yo soy tan malo por que tu no fuiste por ti misma a traer personalmente, pero es interrumpido por kakashi e ino respectivamente

-Kakashi (muy tranquilo): tus palabras no tienen razón de ser naruto

-Ino: lo que dices son mentiras

Pero es interrumpido por un enojado naruto: USTEDES SE CALLAN, dejándolos muy impresionado por como les hablo

-Naruto: Yo soy un inconsciente, vamos a ver quien es el inconsciente por intentar convertirse en un traidor, o por ser un cómplice de ello, si yo fuera un estúpido, no te habría podido salvar de gaara, y estarías MUERTA, por que tu sasuke-kun no lo habría hecho, pfff… tanto que te preocupas, si ni siquiera le importas, además yo no voy a dejarme matar por un estúpido teme como el uchiha

-Sakura: Eres un imbécil y un estúpido bak…

-Naruto: Y tu una molestia redundante y frentona

-Sakura (con los ojos llorosos, por el insulto): ojala sasuke-kun te hubiera matado.

-Naruto que ya se había dado la vuelta, para irse, afectado por la última frase y sin que lo vieran, dice: a ver cuanto duras sin mí…

-Sakura: mas que tu SI.

Al final naruto tendría la ultima frase, diciendo: baka frentona; y sale dando un portazo a la puerta.

-Kakashi (la reconforta): no te preocupes sakura, las acciones y el irrespeto (que cínico), tendrá consecuencias, yo hablare con Hokage-sama.

E ino agrega: no te preocupes que ese baka tendrá su merecido.

Un naruto que si lo atacaban, explotaría, decide salir del hospital, para calmarse, pero se encuentra con mar de malas miradas y murmullos despectivos

-Aldeano 1: miren ese demonio, ataco a su dizque mejor amigo

-Aledaño 2: pero que se puede esperar, si es un demonio, por que diablos no lo sacan y lo echan de la aldea o mejor que los ma…pero es interrumpida rápidamente.

-Aldeana 3: cállate no ves que de eso no se puede hablar

-Aldeana 4: no se como la hokage lo protege, es una tonta…

Eso si ya no lo puede soportar naruto, y explotó.

-Naruto: COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMAR A LA HOKAGE TONTA, LA TONTA ERES TU, NO SABEN NADA DE LO QUE HA PASADO, MALDITA DESCEREBRADA…

-Aldeana 4: como fue que me llamaste dem…pero es callado por un rubio que parecía botar espuma.

-Naruto: tu no sabes que es un demonio, acaso quieres que te enseñe lo que es un maldito demonio, vieja babosa y estúpida, dejando al grupo de aldeanos impactados y muy asustados por las amenazas de nuestro rubio favorito, pero es impedido a seguir hablando por un Anbu

-Anbu: Uzumaki, el consejo lo llama a presentarse de forma inmediata

Naruto: ahora que quieren ahora esa panda de viejos y estúpidos buenos para nada…

* * *

Nota: No voy a pretender ser anti-sasuke, anti-sakura, anti-kakashi o consejo bashing, pero es que la actitud tomada frente aun traición de esa índole, no debió ser pasada por alto, como se vio en la serie, aun con la intervención, de un idiota rubio y una niña Fan, cada una de las acciones tiene una reacción y posteriormente consecuencias, eso no se vio, así que si ven que no es de su agrado como estoy poniendo a cierto personajes, es por que intento darle algo de sentido común y lógica a la situación planteada. No se enojen por sus personajes favoritos y el trato dado.

Gracias por leer y espero los comentarios y criticas

**Fin del capitulo 2**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

**Summary:**

El dolor, la traición, y un futuro con larga data del cual depender, un túnel al parecer muy largo, el cual deberán cruzar. Mal resumen a ver que sale…

**Genero**:

Aventura & Romance-Mundo alternativo

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me corresponden, solo el concepto imaginario que como fan de la serie le doy a través de este escrito. La serie Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto y a los editores.

Estilo normal o pov: palabra normal

Estilo en MAYÚSCULA: gritando o expresando una emoción

Estilo en _cursiva_: pensamientos

Estilo en _**cursiva y negrita:**_ Entidad sobrenatural (Dioses, demonios o de otra índole)

* * *

Sin prisa, pero sin pausa, naruto entro a las instalaciones donde se realizan las sesiones del consejo de la aldea, sin mediar palabras de cortesía, y con su animo palpable, se dirigió al consejo

-Naruto: y ahora que es lo que quieren

-Consejero 1: tenga "usted" mas respeto demo…

-Naruto: el respeto se gana, y para mi ustedes son los que se les debe tener el menor respeto y hablando de demonio, no saben que es uno, o si lo saben, pero quieren acaso que se los recuerde…

Todo esto lo dijo, manteniendo una expresión imperturbable, tanto que incluso en los consejeros shinobis, se reflejaba un poco de nerviosismo, ya sea por sus palabras o por la formas como lo dijo.

-Consejero 2 (muy nervioso- y con la voz temblando): silencio, se esta dirigiendo ante el consejo y se le exige respeto Uzumaki

-Naruto: en este momento, ni al daimio se lo doy, pero basta de palabrería, que necesitan, no ven que tengo una agenda muy ocupada_._

Esto hizo sacar algunas pequeñas risas entre los jefes de clan

-Consejero 1(igual de nervioso e intentado mantener la postura): bueno la razón, por la que se lo ha llamado, es para conocer el desarrollo y resultado, de la misión de rescate del gennin uchiha sasuke-sama…

-Naruto (con un bufido de desprecio por las palabras del consejero, respondió): primero que todo el resultado de la misión de rescate, es de consideración única y exclusiva de la hokage, y segundo la misión en realidad como usted la llama, esta mal determinada, hasta que no llegue la hokage, no diré ninguna palabra mas.

Con el ánimo muy caldeado, por las palabras y forma de dirigirse a ellos empezaron a gritar, pero naruto que ya estaba enojado, y por la aptitud de los civiles, que no ayudaba para nada, decidió lanzar una onda de ki, bastante grande y potente que genero un silencio casi de forma inmediata, después naruto simplemente se sentó a esperar Tsunade.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos para que Tsunade, se presentara ante el pleno del consejo, con una expresión no muy agradable plasmada en su rostro,

-Tsunade: alguien me puede explicar la razón, del por que se esta realizado esta sesión sin mi presencia, de ser así, esta sesión y sus resultados, son de inmediatos rechazados y serán de carácter no vinculante, respectivamente.

De inmediato, el jefe de los consejeros civiles, adopta una postura para tomar la palabra, por de forma igual de rápida se la cede al anciano Danzo.

-Tsunade, homura, koharu y líderes de clan (a través de un monologo interno: _que tienes en mente shimura_).

-Naruto: (pensando: _este anciano me da mala espina_)

-Danzo: por investigaciones y declaraciones, de varios testigos y de afectados, se ha visto con preocupación, las actuaciones en especial del "chico Uzumaki", del como se desarrollo la misión de rescate y los medios utilizados, frase que de inmediato es interrumpida por un naruto "muy tranquilo"

-Naruto: por que no aclaramos, no fue una misión de rescate, fue detener un renegado (gritos al fondo de indignación), y un ninja puede utilizar TODOS los medios necesarios a su disposición, repito TODOS.

-Tsunade: (pensando muy nerviosa: _naruto te estas echando la soga al cuello, cállate, que yo te intento te defender)_

-Danzo: pero no se debe incluir, el chacra del zorro, y nuevamente es interrumpido por naruto

-Naruto: y que se supone que me deje matar, OLVIDENLO, esto lo dijo, ya muy enojado.

-Danzo: A entonces admite haber utilizado, al zorro, haciendo una pequeña y muy maléfica sonrisa, (y piensa: _vamos pequeño tonto admítelo, y pronto estarás en mis manos y serás la clave para mi victoria y el control de la aldea)._

-Naruto: mas bien diré que lo utilice contra un aliado de la bastarda serpiente y repito por esa tontería no me voy a dejar matar

-Tsunade: _CALLATE_

-Danzo: _te tengo, _y su sonrisa se acreciente, a pesar de intentar mantener, su cara libre de emociones.

-Consejeros civiles: _ya esta esto listo_

-Tsunade, lideres de clan, y resto de ancianos: _pero que TONTO, _y solo mueven la cabeza en decepción por la arrogancia, el orgullo, y la estupidez del rubio.

En virtud de toda la información recabada, y los testimonios de los testigos y el acusado, palabra a lo que Tsunade casi estalla

-Tsunade: como que ACUSADO, vinieron a escuchar de primera mano lo que paso, y al que debería estar acusando es al uchiha por huir de la aldea e intentar unirse a un enemigo de conocido de konoha.

-Danzo: sasuke-sama (para congraciarse mas con los estúpidos civiles), el estaba bajo la influencia del sello de maldición, mientras que el chico utilizo al kuiby a conciencia, sin medir el impacto de sus acciones, como siempre lo ha hecho, por esto como recomendación de este consejo, y con el apoyo del daimio, representado a través de su asistente aquí presente, hemos de determinar, que el chico debe ser expulsado, la reacción fue de desconcierto en la primera mitad, mientras de una creciente alegría en la otra mitad y entonces la hokage reacciona

-Tsunade: cualquier decisión, no puede ser tomada sin mi consentimiento, y el anciano la interrumpe

-Danzo: cuando es una situación que afecta la seguridad de la aldea en su totalidad, la ley dice que se puede votar al interior del consejo para tomar ciertas decisiones; con esto le da a Tsunade de jugarse su ultima carta

-Tsunade. Y donde esta el resultado, además yo no estaba presente por tanto su votación se debe repetir, ¿no es así?

Un tranquilo danzo, sabiendo los resultados por venir, aclara: por supuesto es nuestro deber realizar la votación, dándole entender a la rubia, que con o sin votación la suerte ya esta echada.

-Tsunade: bueno los que estén en contra del destierro del gennin Uzumaki Naruto, por favor levanten la mano.

Del total de 40 miembros (en realidad no se cuantos miembros componen el consejo, pero parece que nunca importa), 19 incluyendo la hokage, levantan la mano.

Aun intentado mantener la confianza y la esperanza se da la otra parte del proceso, -pero ya como todos sabemos resulta desalentador-, y el resto vota a favor del exilio.

Con la suerte echada, naruto se levanta de su asiento, y se dirige hacia la puerta, solo atina a preguntar, con la voz mas clara y desprovista de emociones

-Naruto: ¿cuanto tiempo para dejar la aldea?

-Jefe de consejeros civiles: Tienes 5 días, después de eso si se te encuentra, al interior o en los territorios bajo la jurisdicción de Konohagakure no sato, serás apresado con destino a la encarcelación sin tiempo determinado o si intentas poner resistencia serás ejecutado sin miramientos Demonio.

-Naruto: tal vez esto lo esperaba para algún día, pero bueno… y suspira, vamos a ver como harán para defenderse si algún otro demonio con cola ataca en un futuro o si vuelve atacar orochimaru.

-Un civil responde: Sasuke-sama, nos defenderá, los demás también están de acuerdo.

-Naruto: Que estúpidos, si ese bastardo hasta cambiaria a las cenizas de la mama, por un jutsu cualquiera, veremos a ver que pasa, quien se muere primero, ustedes o yo, lo mas seguro que orochimaru esta ves los mate a todos y con ayuda interna- ya saben quien o quienes- estúpidos idiotas, y les muestra el dedo del medio de la mano y salen de la habitación.

Los que votaron en contra, solo piensan en las casi-proféticas palabras del rubio, y salen del recinto con un solo pensamiento, _esto se va a poner muy feo_.

-Tsunade en cambio, piensa en vengarse de lo que le hicieron a su sobrino- es mas o menos prima de Kushina-, casi-hijo, _esto no se quedara así como así, pero no se preocupen que la venganza se sirve fría, y les llegara cuando menos lo esperan. _

Y tras de esto Tsunade sale del recinto buscando al pequeño rubio.

* * *

Nota: No voy a pretender ser anti-sasuke, anti-sakura, anti-kakashi o consejo bashing, pero es que la actitud tomada frente aun traición de esa índole, no debió ser pasada por alto, como se vio en la serie, aun con la intervención, de un idiota rubio y una niña Fan, cada una de las acciones tiene una reacción y posteriormente consecuencias, eso no se vio, así que si ven que no es de su agrado como estoy poniendo a cierto personajes, es por que intento darle algo de sentido común y lógica a la situación planteada. No se enojen por sus personajes favoritos y el trato dado.

Gracias por leer y espero los comentarios y criticas

**Fin del tercer capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

**Summary:**

El dolor, la traición, y un futuro con larga data del cual depender, un túnel al parecer muy largo, el cual deberán cruzar. Mal resumen a ver que sale…

**Genero: **

Aventura & Romance-Mundo alternativo

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me corresponden, solo el concepto imaginario que como fan de la serie le doy a través de este escrito. La serie Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto y a los editores.

Estilo normal o pov: palabra normal

Estilo en MAYÚSCULA: gritando o expresando una emoción

Estilo en _cursiva_: pensamientos

Estilo en _**cursiva y negrita:**_ Entidad sobrenatural (Dioses, demonios o de otra índole)

* * *

Un muy enojado naruto, es alcanzado casi de forma inmediata por la hokage, y esta se mueve para cortarle el camino y hablar, pero antes de emitir una palabra

-Naruto: necesita algo hokage-sama

-Tsunade: _¡POR KAMI-SAMA! Así de mal estas, yo quería que me trataras con respeto, pero no ha este costo_, piensa una muy angustiada hokage, a pesar de mantener sus emociones bajo control, y de forma rauda, interviene, antes de que el rubio diera otra palabra.

-Tsunade: naruto, debo hablar contigo, me acompañas a la oficina, -a pesar de parecer una petición, esta claro que es una orden-. A lo cual el rubio, que ya siente los nocivos efectos de sus desbocadas emociones, sumisamente asiente y con un bajo tono de voz responde.

-Naruto: si señora. Esto solo genera mas angustia a la senju, pero no puede hacer más que guiarlo, hacia su oficina. Ya adentro de ella, habiendo despedido, a los anbus que siempre en guardia que la protegen, y solo, con la fiel compañía de su vieja amiga y casi-hija Shizune, comienza hablar

-Tsunade: se que en estos momentos parece que todo esta perdido, y que el consejo por fin ha podido vencerte después de tu lucha de toda la vida, aun sin saberlo, pero estoy segura, que algo podemos hacer, estoy segura que sarutobi-sensei y el yondaime dejaron alguna forma, como ayudarte, después de todo, aun desde el mas allá, a pesar de que parece que no, siempre te están protegiendo, y créeme que ellos están orgullosos, de quien eres, y que saldrás adelante, después de todo sarutobi, como minato, vencieron a los civiles y pararon a danzo de cualquier de sus ambiciones, así ten fe mi niño, no decaigas, si, si, naruto, NARUTO, háblame por favor pequeño.

-Naruto (con voz casi trémula, sin ningún volumen en su voz, a tal punto que parece que se quiebra): ya no puedo más.

-Tsunade: como que ya no puedes MAS, y donde quedan tus sueños, tus objetivos, o es que acaso, eran simples mentiras, ¡RESPONDE! O es que eres un niño tonto y débil, que con la primera dificultad, se derrumba, tsunade intenta ayudarlo a su manera, claro todos eso que dijiste en tanzaku gai eran simples estupideces, Aaaaahh, todo esto lo dice todo con una falsa mirada de soberbia pero sin resultado alguno.

A pesar de su control, en sus ojos, en lo más profundo, se veían que ya se quebraban por la falta de reacción de naruto, con baja, vuelve hablar

-Tsunade: naruto todavía hay esperanza, mi niño no desistas.

-Naruto: lo siento-casi al punto de llorar- ya no me queda mas fuerza, ya no tengo fe en nada. Y de forma parsimoniosa, pero sin pausa, se acerca a la hokage, colocando su cabeza por debajo de la zona del busto de la rubia, y suavemente y sin ninguna fuerza, la abraza y empieza a temblar; tsunade que se quedo en shock ante las palabras y acciones del rubio, sale del letargo de forma rápida, para sentir una pequeña humedad cerca de su abdomen, baja la vista y ve como naruto, intenta aguantar las ganas, pero ya sin fuerzas, de forma silenciosa, deja salir, todas sus emociones, se estremece y empiece a llorar, tsunade que tampoco aguanta mas suelta una pequeña lagrima y abraza al rubio mas cerca de su cuerpo por sobre su cabeza, ante esta acción naruto se vuelve a estremecer, pero ya no da mas, y se suelta a llorar con mas fuerza ahogando el grito de dolor que de el emerge, con el cuerpo de la hokage, como supresor de su llanto, sin poder escuchar las tiernas pero triste palabras de su protectora.

-Tsunade, en voz baja y en un tono maternal, habla: Ya mi niño déjalo salir todo, todo estará bien, yo te ayudare, esa es mi promesa, todo estará bien te lo prometo.

Shizune que se ha quedado al margen de todo solo puede ver con tristeza, como aquel hiperactivo y obstinado pequeño, se derrumba, por todo lo que le han hecho, y solo puede quedarse a ver como llora naruto hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

Nota: No voy a pretender ser anti-sasuke, anti-sakura, anti-kakashi o consejo bashing, pero es que la actitud tomada frente aun traición de esa índole, no debió ser pasada por alto, como se vio en la serie, aun con la intervención, de un idiota rubio y una niña Fan, cada una de las acciones tiene una reacción y posteriormente consecuencias, eso no se vio, así que si ven que no es de su agrado como estoy poniendo a cierto personajes, es por que intento darle algo de sentido común y lógica a la situación planteada. No se enojen por sus personajes favoritos y el trato dado.

Gracias por leer y espero los comentarios y criticas

**Fin del capitulo 4**


End file.
